narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Worm Cube
During the first night, after the Worm Core has completed itself, it creates another unusual organ, this organ is the so-called Worm Cube; and it is born of theory and choice breeding between the creepers. For it was infact this boon that lead them to try to domesticate the creepers in the first place. The Creepers of nature are voracious carnivores, but they are also collectors - they collect the DNA, natural energies, and at times chakra from the other organisms upon which they prey, absorbing it into their bodies before then to return to the creeper hive and regurgitate the collected mass onto an organic external organ. Upon the successful retrieval of such a Worm Cube, named so for the roughly square-like shape the organ has. The Aburame discovered that each of the genes and cells regurgitated into the Cube somehow managed to coexist peacefully due to several layers of a fluid unique to the creeper species, which served to balance out each and every element while still keeping the source material perfectly intact. Closer inspection also revealed that the chakra stored away in the Cube didn't disipate on its own, but had to be focused and then expelled by some other force - this made it immensely compatible with the Ninjutsu employed by Shinobi; as they could tap into the chakra resserves of the cube to use Jutsu, allowing them to conserve energy. The Worm Cube was improved by selective breeding within the creeper colonies propagated by the Aburame clan. Improving its functions and making it much more compatible to a human body in the process. This eventually reached the point where the cube could memorize specific elemental chakra natures, potentially allowing its host to access all of the five elements if the Cube was sufficiently developed. However, the true reason the Aburame clan created the Worm Cube was to provide a means through which the user might acquire powerful Kekkei Genkai - by having the worms assimilate the DNA and bloodlines of the subject into the Cube itself, although to acquire a Kekkei Genkai - a significant amount of flesh and DNA is required; otherwise it would be significantly weakened. A Kekkei Genkai bestowed by the Worm Cube is not subjectible to being rejected in any way due to the unique composition of the cube itself, and how it, like its counterpart the Worm Core makes sure to have its genetic makeup synchronize with that of its host perfectly. Indeed, this was one of the Aburame clans prime motivations in the manufacture of this particular Hiden; with the clan wanting to further increase the military power of Konoha by having their Shinobi become capable of stealing rival bloodline limits and use them for themselves, or rather - to make it much easier for Konoha to counter them in the future by providing suitable test subjects and extensive data on the bloodline limit itself. Rendering similiar Kekkei Genkai less useful in the future and thus improving the strategical advantage greatly. While the Cube also absorbs a portion of the chakra present in the person whom had their DNA and genes stolen by the creepers, this secondary resserve of chakra is finite and does no recover over time - with the only known way to replenish its resserves being by having the worms gather chakra from other enemies, or alternatively, by having chakra being transferred directly into it by means of the Chakra Transference Technique. Because its a secondary resserve of chakra, the Worm Cube must be conciously activated by the means of a short sequence of hand seals (Snake → Boar → Horse) before the user makes the nessecary hand seals for the intended Jutsu, which processes their desire to employ the Worm Cubes chakra instead of their own.